


An alternate kiss

by Hawkingbird27



Series: Tumblr prompts Hawkingbird27 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingbird27/pseuds/Hawkingbird27
Summary: What would of happened if Julian hadn't put his hand on one of Caitlin's wounds?My summary sucks, read if you want to.An alternate ending to 3x18 from a prompt.





	

She smile as she looked at him and said,

‘’You going soft on me Julian?’’

Yes absolutely.’’

Julian said as he left his chair put one of his hand on Caitlin's shoulders and moved forward, crashing their lips together. He carefully placed his other hand next to her, avoiding the stitches, and lowered himself a little more, still trying to not put too much weight on her, as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for permission which she gladly granted. 

She brought her hand up to his cheek and kissed him back, gladly, happily. She hadn’t felt like this in a long time, since the beginning of her relationship with Ronnie, which seemed like centuries ago instead of a few years.

Finally, when air became an issue, he pulled away and out of instinct she followed, chasing his lips with her own, ending up in a sitting position on the bed, wincing as pain shot through her side. Julian quickly noticed and brought his hand up to her hip to check the wound.

‘’I’m sorry, are you okay, I shouldn’t have, you’re probably in pain right now and I’ve been so cold towards you lately and-’’

‘’Julian, I wouldn’t have kissed you back if I didn’t want to, and I’m not in that much pain. It was my fault and I should’ve told you about the stone.’’

‘’I get where you came from and why you hid it, with the way I reacted I think you had every right to hide it and-’’

‘’Julian stop, not that talking isn’t nice and all but I’m actually in a little bit of pain and kissing you made it feel better so…’’

She said with a smile, one he couldn’t resist reciprocating.

‘’Well, I really shouldn’t deny you first aid now should I.’’

‘’No you really, really shouldn’t.’’

She answered as they both lied back down, Julian on his side as to fit on the bed. He carefully pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist and she placed her hand on his cheek once again. Their eyes met and they smiled, genuine, happy, and their lips met in the middle, once again they kissed without a care in the world.

They didn’t have the slightest clue on how long they had stayed like that, kissing passionately, not really caring either, that is until there was a crash not too far away.

They both moved back out of sheer surprise, Julian quickly rising to his feet next to the bed, both of them looking at who came in, which of course had to be Cisco and HR.

‘’What’s going on here?’’

A skeptical Cisco asked, he couldn’t really believe what his eyes were seeing, he thought that only a short time ago they didn’t really spent time together. But hey, apparently having your hands inside someone can really bring you closer. Julian, still getting himself together from the kiss, answered.

‘’Um, we, we were just talking…?’’

 

‘’Sure, if that’s what the kids say these days.’’

Cisco walked forward to grab what he had came in there to look for and walked back out, but not before giving Julian and fist bump.


End file.
